The Girl From America
by Ruyeko
Summary: Alice, Taiga's only female friend from America comes to Japan to study. Coincidentally, it is his high school. Kuroko has never seen a girl play better than the GOM (Generation of Miracles), but she has a unique style in her game. However, she lacks the attitude and is scared of the ball flying at her face. Also her health is very weak... (One Shot)


**Commentary**** will be at the end of the chapter...**

**Summary: Alice, Taiga's only female friend from America comes to Japan to study. Coincidentally, it is his high school. Kuroko has never seen a girl play better than the GOM (Generation of Miracles), but she has a unique style in her game. However, she lacks the attitude and is scared of the ball flying at her face. Also her health is very weak... Experience the love triangle first hand! (Different POV as you read, I will try to list it.)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The First Day_

* * *

Kagami Taiga's POV:

I wake up in my apartment, falling off my bed as I get up. I make myself a "normal" breakfast and I sprint to school for morning practice. However, I was tripped at the front gate. As I fell, I gazed at the girl's long brown hair. That scared me, if she is who I think she is, I am in trouble. I collapse to the ground, I feel presser on my back as she puts her foot down on me.

"Missed me..?" the girl asks in a monotone voice. This makes me immediately remember who she is. She takes her foot off and I get up clumsily. I brush myself off and I feel a weary gaze on me as I take my time. My mental state is in complete confusion. My brain comes up with questions I don't have answers to. I sigh, frustrated from thinking in the morning and I turn to the girl.

"H-Hi Alice..." We both gaze at each other in silence. She sighs and gives me a thumbs up. My brain now explodes with questions for her. "How did you get here? Why are you even here? Are you not sick anymore?" She takes several steps back as I take steps towards her. She glares up at me, but thinks of how to respond to my question frenzy. She looks at the sky, her habit of when she is in deep thought. She explains her situation to me briefly, used to doing so. After, I usher her along with me, not wanting to be late for practice. She stops walking when we get in front of the gym, looking at me, her eyes asking a simple question. "Yes, girls are allowed in here too. Our coach is a girl ya know? So it's okay."

She nods, her habit of sneaking up and talking quietly hasn't changed either. She walks straight behind the coach, which scared her when she turned around. "Wha-wh-What is a girl doing here!?" she exclaimed, completely freaking out.

"Don't worry, she's with me," I say. After the entire team looks at me with questions in their wary way of standing, I clear my throat. "This is Alice Angel, she is my friend from America. Alice is awesome with sports, so I wanted to let her play here. Is that good?" My eyes glace around the room, everyone seemed to relax in one second. Kuroko, of course was hard to spot, but I managed to anyways. He was right behind the coach. I felt pity for her because now she has to deal with Alice and Kuroko, both of them sneaking up on people.

Alice dips her head and decides to introduce herself. This was surprising for me, she is usually very shy. "Hi, my name is Alice. I came here from America. Although I may be good at sports and academics, I do have a weak health condition, nice to meet you." This left everyone frozen in place. I swear some of them turned pale in confusion. The coach looks at her, determining her stats with her eyes.

"Hm... For a girl, you have quite some muscle," the coach said approvingly. Alice looked around nervously, disliking the spotlight she put herself in. Her eyes completely desired escape, however, I know that will change when she starts playing. "Okay, you can play with us. You can help me out by being the assistant manager. Okay?"

Alice nods, ready for it. The coach dismisses the crowd and helps Alice into a room for her to change in.

Kuroko Tetsuya's POV:

I used to think I am the shadow, that I could never step into the light, but after meeting Alice, I felt something within me change. I studied her seriously, looking at her features, although I did not show this in my expression. She has downcast eyes, etched in sadness, long chocolate brown hair, tidy uniform, her mouth is naturally curved in a frown, her back is balanced and straight, posture is perfect. Although, one feature I did not notice is her silence. I didn't notice this until the spotlight was put on her. She seemed to want to escape from the world in a moment. I found myself staring at her as she walks away to change. I find myself wondering what kind of medical condition she has. As I drift into my thoughts, the times keeps moving.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Simply created from my fantasy. I hope it wasn't overkill. Let me know on any improvements. This is my first story and first chapter ever!**


End file.
